One Heck of a Thanksgiving/Quotes
:(The Turner's House) :(Tommy, Tammy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof watch T.V.) :Ivette Ubetcha: We now return to your favorite holiday films featuring, "How the Grump Stole Christmas". :Little Girl: You're the... the... the... :Grump: ...the... the... the... THE GRUMP!! :(girl screams and bashes the Grump in the head with a bat repeatedly) :Grump: Dax! A little help! :(Dax jumps onscreen on top of the Grump's head hitting him with a bat too) :Cosmo: Eh, that movie was overrated ever since it came into theaters years ago. :Wanda: I'm personally confused as to why they would air a Christmas movie on Thanksgiving. :Timmy: (sticks his head through the kitchen and living room walls) We have a holiday emergency! :(fairies disappear) :Timmy: (as he and Tootie walk toward the kids then pulls out an empty plate) Who ate the whole Thanksgiving turkey? :(close-up to the plate showing nothing but turkey bones) :Tommy and Tammy: (look at each other) Not me. :Tootie: Oh, trying to lie out of an early feast, huh? This is clearly unexpected, even for you two. :Timmy: I'm sorry, kids, but I'm afraid we're going to have to ground you until the end of Thanksgiving break. :Tommy and Tammy: Ground us?! :Tammy: But we would never eat dinner that early, we swear. :Tootie: (pulls out her phone) Then perhaps these pictures of you two and your friends that you've sent two minutes ago might refresh your memory. :Tommy and Tammy: Huh? :(photos showing Tommy cooking the turkey, Greg and Jessie passing out forks and knives, everyone eating the turkey, D.J. and C.J. made the turkey tree times larger with their science, Jessie making googly eyes at Tommy as he's eating, Jessie punch him on the shoulder, Otto falling into Greg's traps using the last of the turkey as bait) :Tammy: This isn't possible. We've been asleep the whole night. :Tommy: Forget it Tams, after what we just saw, we won't be getting off the hook this easily. (to Timmy and Tootie) I'll tell you what. Dad, Mom-in-law Tootie, how about Tammy and I go out and get another turkey? That way we can repay you, for what we've... done.... apparently. :Timmy: Hmm... well, I guess that could be an appropriate punishment. :(Timmy and Tootie look at each other; Tootie nods her head in agreement) :Timmy: Alright, but it needs to be a cooked turkey. We have guests in the next four hours. :(the kids salute and walk out) ---- :(Tommy and Tammy walk out of the house; screen points to Greg and Jessie, Otto, Marty and Mitzie, D.J. and C.J. and Amanda walk out until they stop right in front of the Turner kids) :Mitzie: All of you guys too? :Tammy: Let me guess, parents scold you with unexpected photos of us early in the morning? :Otto: (to D.J. and C.J.) Using science to make the big cooked bird larger? :D.J.: Hey, we're only human. :Greg: Sweet Jessie getting punchy in Tommy's shoulder? (makes kissing noises) :(Jessie punches Greg on the shoulder) :Greg: Ow! :(fairies appear) :Tony: From what I can assume, you all must have been having Thanks Greedings. :Astronov: Eeh, what? :Tony: Thanks Greedings. You know, when you suffer from turkey cravings during the holidays. :Anne: No they didn't, you've made that up. :Cosmo: Could it be as made up as the flab in my fingers? I've been trying to get it out of my fingers since last year. Oh, those overstuffed turkey legs really put a number on me. :Wanda: Moving on. :Amanda: Let's just get the turkey and get things over with. :Juandissimo: I know a place where we can get some rightly cooked turkey. (points as his shirt tears and poof up a new one) There's plenty at the Wall 2 Wall Mart in the food section. :Marty: Great. We'll just get some there and come back home saving our Thanksgiving. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation